


Le jour de mes seize ans

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, Fluff, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Implied Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Time Loop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boîte à requêtes 45. UA Omegaverse. C'est toujours la même chose, le même jour, la même histoire. 21 Juin. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire mais aussi celui de ma mort. Qui se répète. A l'infini. Comment m'en sortir? Yaoi TsukiHina.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	Le jour de mes seize ans

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête TsukiHina avec le contexte suivant : Hinata se retrouve prisonnier d'une boucle temporelle et décide de changer les choses pour en sortir. Je me sers d'une ancienne idée de fic pour la faire et elle se passe dans un UA Omegaverse. Par contre, avant que vous ne lisiez l'histoire, c'est bien un Yaoi et non un Gender Bender. Bonne lecture :)

Elle courait pour lui échapper, de plus en plus vite, montant les escaliers pour aller sur le toit et pourtant, il parvint à la retrouver.

Il l'acculait jusqu'au grillage qu'elle se mit à grimper afin d'atteindre le sommet.

Le tueur s'arrêtait pendant qu'elle admirait le paysage qui s'étendit à perte de vue devant elle sous le ciel bleu.

Si grand, si vaste.

Elle ressentait cette douce sensation de liberté, légère, comme un oiseau dont les ailes frémissaient à l'idée de se déployer dans cet espace infini.

Un coup de poignard dans le dos la tira de sa rêverie.

Une douleur la prit tout aussi soudainement que les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

Au lieu de voler, elle chuta, lourde, jusqu'au sol où son corps se...

..."Natsu, il faut se réveiller! Tu vas être en retard au lycée, sinon."

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre s'ouvrirent subitement.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

"Pourtant, ça avait l'air bien réel, maugréa la jeune omega en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de reprendre son souffle qui en devint erratique et regarda ensuite le calendrier présent sur son mur.

21 Juin.

Le jour de son anniversaire.

Encore?

Mais ce n'était pas hier, mon anniversaire?

Natsu se leva en se grattant la tête puis troqua son pyjama contre son uniforme de lycée, elle sortit ensuite deux élastiques dans le tiroir pour attacher ses longues mèches rousses hirsutes en deux couettes basses et se mit enfin du baume à lèvres pour adoucir les siennes qui avaient tendance à gercer facilement durant l'été.

La rousse en profita aussi pour prendre ses suppresseurs et quitta ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre sa mère. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de son apparence vu qu'elle ne possédait pas de miroir.

Il n'y en avait pas à la maison.

Ordre de sa mère.

Natsu prit donc tranquillement le petit déjeûner avec celle-ci. Tout semblait si calme depuis que son père n'était plus là. "As-tu pris tes cachets?, lui demanda sa mère.

Encore cette sensation de déjà-vu.

\- Oui, répondit Natsu en mangeant son bol de riz.

Autant faire comme hier.

\- Bien, fit sa mère en poussant un soupir de soulagement, je rentrerai tôt ce soir, poursuivit-elle, donc nous allons pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire. Tu peux inviter Kei, si tu le souhaites. C'est mon futur beau-fils, après tout.

Tiens, ça, elle ne l'avait pas dit.

\- Maman, s'indigna Natsu en rougissant, on n'en est pas encore là.

Hinata-san eut un sourire bienveillant qui s'effaça très vite. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman?"

Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi elle est si triste.

"Rien, ma chérie. Je...Je pensais à ton père, c'est tout."

Les parents de Natsu avaient divorcé, il y avait de ça quelques années mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la raison de sa déprime soudaine.

"Je suis là, maman, murmura la rousse en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras, je suis là."

Natsu sentit sa mère éclater en sanglots mais ne dit rien, son odeur de verveine semblait bien dispersée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ma consoler. "Ça ira, Natsu, déclara cette dernière en rompant son étreinte, il est temps d'aller au lycée."

La rousse hocha la tête puis rompit l'étreinte pour sortir du frigidaire le panier-repas qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Elle se prépara ensuite, souhaita bon courage à sa mère pour le travail et quitta la maison en prenant son vélo. La chaleur estivale imprégnait l'air, rendant l'humidité encore plus étouffante mais Natsu n'en avait cure.

Ce phénomène étrange qui lui faisait revivre son anniversaire lui permettrait de le fêter de nouveau avec Yachi-san et Shimizu-senpai. Peut-être que Kei décommanderait son entrainement quoique, elle-même avait un emploi du temps bien rempli avec sa formation de manager au sein du club de volley.

Elle gara ensuite son vélo à l'entrée du lycée quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courait et elle savait qui c'était.

Alors là, il va voir.

Natsu attendit de voir l'alpha qui accélerait avant de le rejoindre et de faire la course avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée.

Résultat, ils étaient tous les deux essouflés. "Ex...aequo..., haleta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Tu...parles.., rétorqua Natsu en tentant de reprendre son souffle, tu ne veux pas perdre contre une omega, c'est tout.

\- Qui a gagné cette fois?, demanda Yachi qui venait d'arriver avec Yamaguchi et Tsukishima.

\- Ah! Yachi-san, fit Natsu en se redressant, on est arrivés à égalité mais je dis ça pour faire plaisir à Kageyama vu qu'il n'aime pas...Aiiiie, geigna la rousse en sentant sa tête se faire empoigner, ça va pas de faire ça à une fille? Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'es pas de copi...Aiiie arrête!

\- Faire ça à une fille, hein?, rétorqua Tobio en lui enserrant davantage la tête, il faut encore que tu en sois...

-...Qu'allais-tu dire, ma-jes-té?, lui demanda derrière lui Tsukishima d'un ton moqueur cachant une menace réelle.

Tobio le toisa froidement mais ne dit mot en relâchant la tête de Hinata pour partir en direction de sa salle de classe. Natsu le regarda toute confuse. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en se frottant la tête. Elle sourit ensuite en sentant des lèvres effleurer tendrement sa joue : "Salut, Kei.

\- Bonjour Hinata, salua le blond en rangeant ensuite ses chaussures.

Natsu fit la moue. "Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Je préfère ton nom de famille, déclara Kei en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard.

\- Ça te dit de venir chez moi, ce soir?, lui demanda la jeune fille pendant qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, ma mère fête mon anniversaire et elle m'a dit que tu pouvais venir, ajouta-t-elle avant de rougir un peu, pensant encore à l'allusion que sa mère avait insinué ce matin.

\- Je préviendrai mes parents pour leur dire que je ne rentrerai pas, répondit Kei avant de s'arrêter devant la salle de classe de Natsu, on se revoit donc à l'entrainement, je suppose.

\- Oui, fit joyeusement la rousse, je mange avec Yachi-san et Shimizu-senpai, ce midi, poursuivit-elle d'un ton désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Kei en lui adressant un petit sourire avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, nous aurons plein de temps à nous, ce soir."

Natsu rougit à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Kei était un alpha et elle une omega donc inutile de faire un dessin sur ce qui se passerait. Après tout, un omega n'était pas foncièrement obligé d'être en chaleurs pour le faire et elle prenait bien ses suppresseurs.

La rousse s'assit donc, passant outre les insultes des autres filles omegas derrière son dos. C'était un des revers de la médaille de sortir avec un alpha aussi populaire que Kei.

"Franchement, je me demande ce que Tsukishima lui trouve, maugréa l'une d'entre elles, surtout qu'elle est plate comme une limande.

\- Ouais, renchérit-elle, une vraie planche à repasser. Si ça se trouve, elle fait double-jeu avec Kageyama. Je les vois souvent ensemble."

Natsu haussa les épaules et sortit ses affaires quand une autre fille se mit devant son bureau. Son absence d'odeur montrait que c'était une beta : "Euh, Hinata, lui demanda-t-elle en fuyant son regard, est-ce que Kageyama a une petite amie?"

La rousse soupira. Malgré son caractère grognon, Bakageyama avait pas mal de succès mais elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à cette beta : "Oui, il est avec quelqu'un. Je suis désolée." Elle fut attristée en regardant la mine dépitée de la jeune fille mais Kageyama était en couple avec Sugawara-san et il semblait très heureux aux cotés de cet omega si gentil. Leur professeur arriva et tout le monde gagna leur place, Natsu s'évertuant à suivre les cours.

La vie au lycée était vraiment palpitante.

Natsu mangea tranquillement avec Yachi et Shimizu, ce midi. La manager de l'équipe de Karasuno qui était une alpha et son amie étaient ensemble et la rousse fut contente de déjeûner en leur compagnie. La senteur que Yachi émettait, une légère note de mélisse, avait un effet apaisant. "Tiens, fit l'omega blonde en lui tendant un petit paquet cadeau, de la part de Kiyoko et moi. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci à toutes les deux, dit jovialement Natsu en ouvrant le cadeau qui fut une jolie montre orange décoré d'un soleil, ouaaaah! Elle est super jolie, ajouta-t-elle en la mettant à son poignet, je serai plus facilement à l'heure comme..."

Pourquoi la trotteuse recule au lieu d'avancer?

"Tout va bien, Natsu-chan?, s'enquit Kiyoko avec inquiétude.

Le regard de l'omega rousse lui avait paru bien vitreux. "Euh, oui, ça va, Shimizu-senpai, la rassura Natsu.

Elles continuèrent à manger ensuite puis retournèrent en salle de cours pour suivre les leçons de l'après-midi. Une fois, celles-ci terminées, Natsu se dépêcha pour quitter la salle de classe et aller au gymnase.

Sauf qu'elle ne vit personne dans le couloir.

Tout était devenu étrangement silencieux.

La rousse regarda sa montre.

Les aiguilles reculaient au lieu d'avancer.

Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Des bruits de pas.

Lents. Puis de plus en plus rapides. Jusqu'à en courir.

Ça recommençait.

Comme la dernière fois.

Natsu courut jusqu'aux escaliers où quelque chose la paralysa.

Non.

Elle pleura de nouveau.

Elle ne put que regarder la descente quand deux mains la poussèrent violemment.

Natsu tomba de nouveau en une chute, comme une poupée de chiffon, sa tête heurtant le so...

..."Natsu, il faut se réveiller! Tu vas être en retard au lycée, sinon."

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre s'ouvrirent subitement.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

"Pourtant, ça avait l'air bien réel, maugréa la jeune omega en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de reprendre son souffle qui en devint erratique et regarda ensuite le calendrier présent sur son mur.

21 Juin.

Le jour de son anniversaire.

Encore?

Mais ce n'était pas hier, mon anniversaire?

En tous cas, une chose était sûre.

C'était encore la même journée qui recommençait.

Mais pourquoi?

Natsu se leva et tenta de mettre les idées au clair. Tout d'abord, elle revivait la même journée, ensuite, celle-ci finissait toujours par un meurtre, le sien en l'occurance et dans le lycée. Il suffisait donc de l'éviter et elle eut une idée.

L'omega décida de sécher les cours de l'après-midi, si le tueur ou la tueuse était quelqu'un du lycée, il ne la trouverait pas. Elle expliquerait ensuite la situation à Kei.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans le déroulement.

Tout d'abord, Kageyama était malade, ce qui était étonnant. Ensuite, sa classe avait cours de natation le matin.

Etrange, cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme ça la dernière fois.

Comme elle était de constitution fragile, Natsu ne participait pas aux activités sportives, elle ne faisait que regarder en compagnie du prof. La rousse vit Yachi, dont la classe avait natation en même temps, en train de nager dans le bassin. "Ça va, Yachi-san?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde en souriant, j'arrive à maitriser la brasse maintenant."

Natsu eut un blanc.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle se trouvait au fond de l'eau, en train de se noyer.

La rousse tentait de remonter quand deux bras la maintinrent dans l'eau, l'amenant petit à petit à l'asphyxie, tendit qu'elle se débattait avant de finalement succomber...

..."Natsu, il faut se réveiller! Tu vas être en retard au lycée, sinon."

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre s'ouvrirent subitement.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

"Pourtant, ça avait l'air bien réel, maugréa la jeune omega en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de reprendre son souffle qui en devint erratique et regarda ensuite le calendrier présent sur son mur.

21 Juin.

Le jour de son anniversaire.

C'était bien réel.

Et elle commençait à en avoir marre.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle prisonnière dans cette boucle temporelle bizarre?

Une envie pressante la prit.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, aller aux toilettes était le moment qu'elle détestait le plus.

Cela lui rappelait qu'elle était une omega un peu spéciale, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait.

Elle était une omega un peu spéciale, c'est tout.

Maintenant, comment échapper au tueur?

Elle eut une idée.

Kei fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui proposa de sécher les cours. "Je veux qu'on passe ma journée d'anniversaire rien de tous les deux." Le blond trouvait cette idée bien saugrenue de la part de la jeune fille mais il accepta cependant.

Ils se balladèrent donc ensemble, allant au parc se faire un pique-nique improvisé le midi, regardant les magnifiques étoiles au planétarium, l'après-midi puis Kei l'invita au salon de thé où il mangeait tranquillement son gâteau à la fraise pendant que Natsu dégusta joyeusement une part de moelleux au chocolat.

Une voix ou plutôt un nom, troubla leur tranquillité. "Shou-chan?"

Natsu tourna sa tête très lentement en regardant d'une manière menaçante la personne qui l'avait appelée ainsi : "Ah, désolé, fit un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux taches de rousseur, un omega apparemment, je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, mademoiselle, bien que votre odeur me rapelle étrangement la sienne. Auriez-vous un frère, par hasard?

\- Je suis fille unique, répondit simplement Natsu, sa main serrant un peu plus la cuillère qu'elle tenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Izumi?, questionna rageusement un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ah, Kouji, dit Izumi, je suis désolé, je viens de voir cette fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Shou-ch...

-...TAIS-TOI."

Natsu mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Taistoitaistoitaistoitaistoitaistoitaistoi.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce nom.

Plus jamais.

Tout le monde fut étonné d'entendre ce cri. Kei décida donc d'emmener Natsu autre part et quitta le salon de thé après avoir payé l'addition et s'être excusé auprès de Kouji et d'Izumi. La rousse tremblait. "Je...Je suis désolée, Kei."

Le blond la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça légèrement pour la calmer un peu avant de lui murmurer : "Allons chez moi." La jeune omega hocha la tête en le laissant prendre sa main.

Natsu était d'humeur morose. Pourtant, elle se réjouissait toujours à l'idée d'être chez Kei mais là, elle n'était plus d'humeur. Elle restait là, assise sur le lit de l'alpha pendant que ce dernier lui servit un verre de lait qu'elle but d'une traite. Au moins, le tueur ne la chercherait pas ici, cela la rassurait.

Kei se mit à coté d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main. "Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire, lui dit-il en lui passant un anneau au doigt, je préfère attendre qu'on ait fini le lycée pour te marquer, enfin, ajouta-t-il avant de fuir son regard, si tu le souhaites, bien entendu."

Natsu le serra dans ses bras. "Bien sûr que je le souhaite, Kei."

Le blond lui donna un baiser, puis un deuxième suivi d'un autre plus langoureux avant qu'il ne l'allongea sur le lit.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Des mains déshabillèrent et touchèrent ce corps qu'elle ne voulait voir.

Des lèvres l'embrassêrent tendrement, avec une douce adoration.

Des doigts tendrement intrusifs qui effleurèrent un endroit qui lui donna beaucoup de plaisir.

Enfin, il y eut cette chaleur un peu douloureuse au début, qui allait et venait en...

..."Shouyou."

Ce nom murmuré à son oreille avec tant d'amour.

"Dis-le...Encore...Kei."

Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

Ce nom que je m'étais promis de ne plus entendre.

Quand j'entends Kei le dire...

Des bras l'étreignirent amoureusement en le chuchotant de nouveau.

"Je t'aime, Shouyou."

...Je me sens de nouveau libre.

"Moi...aussi Kei."

Deux senteurs se mélèrent en une.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent lorsqu'ils succombèrent, plongeant dans une plénitude infinie.

Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Snip...Snip...Snip...

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé.

Ses cheveux, les mèches rousses qui tombaient le long de ses épaules avaient disparu...Ils avaient été coupés.

Oh nononnononononononnon...Nooon!

"Kei!"

Natsu courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où le blond était en train de se laver les mains. "Pourquoi m'as-tu coupée les cheveux?"

L'alpha s'essuya les mains avant de répondre : "J'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Ta mère se fait beaucoup de soucis et il est temps pour toi de...

\- Temps pour moi de faire quoi? Hein?, hurla-t-elle, dis-le moi."

Natsu se tourna ensuite pour se voir dans le miroir.

Cette apparence qui fut le reflet de la réalité.

Ce corps qu'elle masquait en permanence sous un déguisement à peine trompeur.

Non. Non. Elle ne voulait pas... Elle ne devait pas...

Kei l'avait trahie, sa mère l'avait trahie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de...

La jeune rousse éclata en sanglots.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça?"

Les mains de Kei se posèrent sur ses épaules tremblantes.

"Ecoute, Shouy...

-...NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA."

Natsu partit dans la chambre de son petit ami et s'habilla de nouveau. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie où Kei s'était précipité pour l'empêcher de partir. La rousse retira rageusement l'anneau de son doigt et le lui jeta. "Toi et moi, c'est fini, déclara-t-elle avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Natsu erra alors dans la rue, ses larmes ne cessant de couler. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça.

Quelle idiote! Kei va me détester maintenant...Mais je n'avais pas le ch...Ourgh.

Encore un coup de poignard.

Dans le ventre, cette fois-ci.

Du sang coula de sa bouche.

Natsu leva les yeux pour découvrir qui était le coupable et eut un sourire désabusé.

Quelle ironie.

Elle se tourna pour voir de l'autre coté de la rue, une petite fille rousse l'observait tristement, les larmes aux yeux avant de courir .

Non, attends...

La rousse se lança à sa poursuite, traversant la route dans l'espoir de la rattraper.

...Natsu, attends!...

...Une voiture arriva et la percuta avant même qu'elle n'atteignit le trottoir...

..."Natsu, il faut se réveiller! Tu vas être en retard au lycée, sinon."

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre s'ouvrirent subitement.

Ce n'était plus un cauchemar.

"C'était bien réel.", maugréa la jeune omega en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de reprendre son souffle qui en devint erratique et regarda ensuite le calendrier présent sur son mur.

21 Juin.

Le jour de son anniversaire.

Encore cette boucle temporelle...

...Mais "elle" savait comment s'en sortir.

Tout d'abord, "Natsu" se leva et troqua son pyjama contre son uniforme. "Elle"déjeûna avec sa mère qu' "elle" étreignit ensuite pour la réconforter. "Natsu, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, lui confia-t-elle entre deux sanglots, j'ai tout dit à Kei, je lui ai dit que tu..."

"Natsu" secoua doucement la tête. "Je le sais, maman mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu l'as fait pour mon bien."

"Elle" lui dit au revoir et prit son vélo pour aller non au lycée mais à un endroit bien familier qu'"elle"avait l'habitude de fuir.

Le parc où sa soeur et lui avaient eu l'habitude de jouer.

Il repéra une petite fille rousse assise sur une balançoire et s'assit en face d'elle. La fillette le regarda de nouveau tristement avant de se lever et de le serrer de ses petits bras : "Grand frère, pleura-t-elle, je suis désolée, tu es triste par ma faute.

\- C'est faux, Natsu, la rassura-t-il, si je suis triste, c'est de ma faute."

Car il n'avait pu faire le deuil au cours de toutes ces années.

"Je ne serai plus triste maintenant, je te le promets."

La petite Natsu desserra son étreinte en essuyant les yeux du coin de l'oeil : "Kei-nii sera toujours avec toi, il me l'a promis.

\- C'est vrai?" Donc Kei ne lui en voulait pas?

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement la petite fille, il est venu me voir, il n'y a pas longtemps et je voulais ausi te dire que je serai toujours ici, fit-il en pointant son coeur, dès que tu penseras à moi, je serai là."

C'était ce que leur mêre lui avait dit le jour où Natsu n'était plus. Elle aussi avait souffert et lui avait...

...Il est temps que je libère Natsu de ce fardeau que je me suis imposé.

Il s'agenouilla et serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras. "Merci Natsu."

Natsu rendit son étreinte. "Je t'aime, grand frère."

Puis elle disparut, ne laissant que le vide, et des petites pétales de cerisier qui virevoltaient autour de lui.

"Moi aussi, Natsu."

Le tueur apparut alors en face de lui.

Son exact reflet.

Ce qu'il avait renié pendant tout ce temps.

Shouyou Hinata.

Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts pendant qu'il lui assena un ultime coup de poignard.

Dans son coeur.

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances d'ambre s'ouvrirent lentement.

Sur un plafond blanc uniforme.

Avant de croiser des yeux mordorés inquiets. "Shouyou."

Le roux cligna un peu des yeux puis s'assit péniblement, la bouche pâteuse. Il sentit Kei l'étreindre à en étouffer. "Je peux plus...Respirer." Shouyou sentit des gouttes humides contre sa nuque. "Cela fait deux mois que tu étais dans le coma."

Il se calma alors en enlaçant l'alpha davantage contre lui, humant son odeur, le parfum boisé de celui-ci qui était cher. Ainsi deux mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'une voiture l'avait renversé.

Le jour de ses seize ans où Kei lui avait coupé les cheveux.

Ils s'étaient disputés et, désespéré, Shouyou avait cru voir le fantôme de sa soeur décédée alors qu'il traversait la route puis la voiture l'avait percuté. "Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, Kei, lui murmura-t-il contre son torse, je ne le pensais pas.

\- Je le sais, Shouyou, le réconforta le blond en lui caressant le dos, tu étais triste."

Très triste.

Il était tombé amoureux de "Natsu" Hinata au premier regard tout en sachant qu' "elle" cachait quelque chose. Un jour où l'omega l'avait invité chez "elle", la mère de celle-ci avait profité que "Natsu" fut occupée pour lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Natsu était le prénom de la petite soeur de Shouyou. Celle-ci avait une constitution très fragile et elle était décédée le jour où le petit garçon eut ses dix ans. Depuis, il se faisait passer pour elle, incapable de surmonter sa mort, comme un moyen pour lui de garder sa soeur auprès de lui.

Kei avait égoistement voulu qu'il redevienne le Shouyou qu'il était vraiment car au fond, il savait que continuer de rester en tant que Natsu le rendrait malheureux, sa mère et lui. Son père avait même divorcé à cause de cette histoire.

Au moment où il eut appris que Shouyou fut dans le coma, Kei s'était recueilli devant la tombe de Natsu, lui promettant de veiller sur son frère quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait aussi prévenu les autres membres du club de volley, Kageyama étant le seul à avoir deviner que Shouyou était un garçon et il avait attendu son réveil, patientant le temps qu'il faudrait.

Maintenant que l'omega qu'il chérissait était réveillé, il tiendrait cette promesse. Kei respira un moment ses cheveux, humant la senteur qui le caractérisait puis sortit l'anneau de sa poche pour le lui mettre de nouveau au doigt : "Veux-tu toujours être mon compagnon?

\- Oui, Kei, répondit Shouyou en l'embrassant doucement. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui mentirait plus, il serait lui-même maintenant à ses cotés. "Je t'aime." L'alpha lui caressa tendrement la joue puis il lui répondit, les yeux mordorés emplis de tendresse: " Moi aussi, Shouyou."

Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, les pensées tournées vers un nouveau départ.

Quelques années plus tard :

" Natsume, il faut se réveiller! Tu vas être en retard au lycée, sinon."

Deux yeux marrons aux nuances mordorées s'ouvrirent lentement.

La jeune fille s'assit en maugréant tout en regardant le calendrier accroché au mur.

21 Juin.

Le jour de son anniversaire.

C'était une chose bien amusante d'être née le même jour que son père.

Elle se leva donc en espérant de ne pas se cogner contre le plafond et soupira de soulagement en voyant que celui-ci était bien haut.

"Grande soeur, tu risques vraiment être en retard.

\- J'arrive Haruyuki, maugréa-t-elle, pense à ranger ton panier-repas plutôt.

Il ne manquait plus que son petit frère la sermonne. Elle se vétit donc de son uniforme en se désespérant à l'idée qu'il deviendrait bientôt trop petit et prit ses suppresseurs après avoir mis ses lunettes et coiffé ses longs cheveux roux hirsutes en deux nattes.

Natsume se cogna malheureusement la tête en sortant de sa chambre. Ses 1m88 étaient vraiment une gageure des fois mais bon...Elle déjeûna avec ses deux pères et son petit frère qui, contrairement à elle, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux ambres. "C'est délicieux.

\- Merci, Natsume, fit Shouyou en souriant en regardant sa fille si joyeuse, tu as pris tes suppresseurs?

\- Oui, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Natsume, par contre j'ai entrainement de volley ce soir donc je risque d'être en retard pour la soirée anniversaire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Kei, par contre je serai plus rassuré qu'un alpha te raccompagne à la maison.

\- Elle n'a qu'à demander au prince, dit innocemment Haruyuki tout sourire, j'aimerai bien être aussi grand que lui quand j'aurai son âge.

\- Je suis plus grande que lui, Haru, s'offusqua Natsume, prends exemple sur ta grande soeur.

\- Tu es trop...euuuuuh, tête en l'air, déclara le petit garçon tandis que l'adoslescente fit la moue.

\- Et qui est ce prince, si je puis me permettre?, demanda Kei d'un ton méfiant. Hors de question que sa fille eut de mauvaises fréquentations.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle Nao...Je veux dire Kageyama au lycée et, elle rougit légèrement, on sort ensemble lui et moi."

Shouyou et Kei se retinrent tant bien que mal de rire. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient Naoki vu que le roux était son parrain, de plus, Natsume et lui étaient amis d'enfance mais ce surnom était horripilant, comme si le Roi avait un héritier. Par contre leur fille et lui sortaient ensemble...Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent à Kageyama et Sugawara.

Leurs deux enfants partirent ensuite, Natsume prenant son vélo avec Haruyuki assis derrière elle puis ils les regardèrent rouler ensemble en direction de l'école du plus jeune.

Shouyou et Kei se tinrent la main avant de retourner chez eux pour se préparer pour le travail.

Une petite fille rousse veillant sur la petite famille depuis le ciel de Miyagi, volant sous une pluie de pétales de cerisiers. Elle fut d'ailleurs repérée malgré elle par sa nièce et son neveu qui lui sourirent pendant que la plus grande roulait jusqu'à l'école de son frère.

"Bonjour, tata Natsu."

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et les requêtes, à commencer par celle UshiOi. A bientôt.


End file.
